irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
Principality of Aikavia
The Principality of Aikavia (until 5th December 2014 Aikavian Federation) is an Imperial state of the Tsardom of Ashukovo bordering Slovakia to the southeast, Republic of Srnska to the west. It has a population of two and negotiations about entering the Tsardom of Ashukovo on the 3rd December 2014 Etymology At the foundation of the Aikavian Federation, the President Pravolsav Kosnickij was looking for a well-sounding name. There were three names which the President was choosing from : * Volod * Hallad * Rakay It was quite difficult so he put each name into the Hebrew alphabet and as with the Hebrew letters each of them is also a number so the first, third and last letters of the names were added up , divided by three and approximated. Thus the result were the lettters Ayin, Kaf and Yodh. They put together, hence the name Aikavia. History The preparations to create the Aikavian Federation began directly after the Breakup of Narentia, however it was not until 10th September that Aikavia officially declared independence. In November 2014 Aikavia got engaged in a border conflict with the neighbouring Republic of Srnska. There were no battles , but the opposing forces occupied each others claims. Even though no peace treaty has been signed, the nations agreed that the river Nitra would form the new borders. *05/11/2014- Jaroslav Itrov , President of Srnska declares annexation of Nivna Luka and occupies the territory. The Izkan Cooperation Initiave is against this step *05/11/2014- Robert Voidslav about the Srnskan annexation of Nivna Luka, War will be come Disputes will be come *07/11/2014 Sernian troops occupy Exclavia and Sernia declares war taxes, requiring each citizen to pay 15 € *08/11/2014 Sernians occupied Itoria except the Zoltotravsk sector *09/11/2014 Sernians occupy Gorice. The Srnska Narodna Veča is formed *10/11/2014 Aikavia liberates Exclavia.SNV gain control of Starosrnska Prizren and Novi Sad. *11/11/2014 Robert joins the war on Akvian side and send his army to Novomosće *12/11/2014 Marek Tomanić founds the Izkanian Freedom Unit.Aikavian counteroffensive: Aikavians gain control of Lasavia .Ratibor Ražnatović proclaimed President of Srnska.Also 3 soldiers from Srnskan government defected to Srnska Narodna Veča *13/11/2014-Fall of Istrono Nysna Also Subene rebels tookover Kanjanka Battle of Iztrokva and Battle of Zhergrom Fall of the Nysnan Backed Government. Also Srnska Narodna Veča gets hold of Kanjanka. On the southwestern front, Izkanians and Aikavians liberate Itoria, Gorice and Nivna Luka, as well as Istočno Novomosće.The front is stabilized on the bridge *14/11/2014 Novomosće is conquered by Srnska narodna veča. A coup d´état is performed in Bojnjice, resulting in Vladimir Vojislav becoming President. Aikavia was refromed into a Principality of the 5th December 2014. On the 12th December the flag and coats of arms were changed to reflect that the country is no longer a federation but a principality: the Syriac letter Waw to Kaf since the official Slovak name is "Kniežatstvo". The principality formally joined the tsardom of Ashukovo on the 20th December 2014 Government and politics The head of the state is the Prince , currently Slavomir Papradovič I. the official title is:His Highness Slavomir Marek Papradović, Prince of Aikavia , Count of Dvor,Gorice, Lasavia,Nivna Luka , and Podgoria, Protector of Kosnik,Rockall and St. Nicolas. The office of the President has not been abolished, so Pravoslav Kosnickij continues to act as the President. The official languages are English, Slovak and Russian. French, German and Serbian are to be recognized as co-official. The regional varieties of Kosnikan and Izbjak languages maybe also used, but translation to one of the official languages is required. The Executive power is to be conducted by The Government of His Highness, appointed by the Prince. The Legislative power is held by the Council of Aikavia. The Judiciary power is held by the Court of Aikavia. Law and order There is one Court of Aikavia set up by the Declaration of Itoria, but no judges. Foreign relations Aikavia is not a subject of international law on its own due to being part of Ashukov monarchy. The relations with the central government are quite friendly due to common culture. Military There is no standing army, only the office of the captain-general , currently Prince Slavomir Marek I. Papradovič. The country was involved in the border conflict with the neighbouring Republic of Srnska (known as the Nivna luka conflict). Subdivisions The Principality is geographicall divided into three eclaves: Central Aikavia, Podgoria and Dvor. However, administrativelly it is subdivided the following way: *Lukavenska Oblast **Dvor uyezd (for statistical purposes) **Exclavia uyezd **Gorice Uyezd **Itoria Uyezd **Kosnik Okrug **Lasavia Uyezd **Nivna Luka Uyezd **Zlatopolje uyezd *Podgorski Krai **Goranski Uyezd **Lesovina Uyezd **Kaledonski Uyezd **Stepniy Uyezd Geography and climate Aikavia is composed of three exclave: Central Aikavia, Podgoria and Dvor. The landscape of Central Aikavia is dominated by fields. It has an area of 0.519 km squared and its borders are 5.14 kilometers long. The western border is made the Nitra river, separating the country from the Republic of Srnska. The only urban regions are in Central Aikavia are in the Nivna Luka Uyezd (some 3 houses and a gardenning center) and in the vicinity of Kosnik. The kosnik metropolitan area is composed of a block of flats, having an estimated popualtion of 294.Kosnik is composed of only one appartment.Also in Gorice uyezd in the south there is a playground and a pub. Podgoria , on the otherhand is very different.It has an area of 14.6 km squared and a border length of 19.3 kilometres The western parts are open plains, the eastern are wooded hills. There is one farm, a few cottages. Dvor uyezd is completely surrounded by the municiaplity of Nitrianske Pravno. It is composed of one house, a garden and an old wooden store. Its borders are only 208 meters long, and the total area is 0,133 hectares. Economy ((INSERT FISCAL INFORMATION, LIKE EXPORTS, IMPORTS, INDUSTRIES, ETC.)) Culture The country has been inspired by Slavic culture. There are two conlangs : Izbiak and Kosnikan. Izbiak is written in Latin script and is practicall the Slovak dialect without letters such as y,ä. Kosnikan is written in cyrillic and is also basically Slovak, but with the rule read as you write, while Izbiak is write as you read. Media ((INSERT INFORMATION ABOUT THE PRESS, TELEVISION, ETC.)) See also ((INSERT A FEW PAGES RELATED TO THIS PAGE HERE)) _''''''''Category:Aikavia'''